Scenes from an Airship
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Dissidia Opera Omnia: They travel in an airship, and begin to grow closer together. Little to no plot, spoilers for various games.


I.

Vivi watched Mister Hope and Mister Sazh talk as the older man steered. Miss Tifa was talking with Miss Rem and Miss Y'sholta and Mister Warrior of Light were talking to Mister Mog.

Cautiously, he turned to look at the last of their number, the warrior Miss Tifa knew. He was leaning in a corner, staring out at the horizon.

Mister Cloud hadn't spoken since they took off. Vivi wondered if something was wrong. No one else seemed to be paying attention to him, either.

"Mister Cloud?" Vivi tried, and the soldier looked down at him.

"... need something Vivi?" He responded after a moment.

"I was just wondering if you were okay ..." Vivi admitted. "You looked lonely standing by yourself."

The soldier glanced out the window again before looking back down.

"I get a little motion sick." Mister Cloud admitted.

Vivi gasped, shocked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, as long as I can see the horizon." Mister Cloud gave a wry smile. "Before I became a soldier it was a lot worse."

"Do you need anything?"

"Probably a sleep spell if I want to sleep, but I'm good for now."

"Is something wrong?" Miss Y'sholta asked, the others were now close, having been distracted by Vivi's gasp.

"You tell them." Mister Cloud looked out the window again.

"Mister Cloud gets motion sick!" Vivi reported, looking at Miss Tifa.

"Ah, really? I don't remember that." She looked sheepish.

"It's fine." Mister Cloud gave a small smile.

That's when they hit turbulence. Mister Cloud lost color in his face, but still reached down and kept Vivi from falling on his face as the airship shook.

"Sorry about that!" Mister Sazh apologized. "Mog, how much further?"

"A half day, Kupo!" Mister Mog informed them all.

"I'm going to lay down ... anyone able to cast a sleep spell?" Mister Cloud decided.

"I can!" Vivi remembered the spell.

"Thanks." Mister Cloud led the way to the bunk room that had been claimed by the men. Mister Cloud looked at his pauldron for a moment, then just lay down on one of the lower bunks.

"Don't you want to be under the covers?" Vivi asked, concerned.

"It's fine." Mister Cloud assured him. "Just cast, then you can go back with the others."

Vivi cast the spell, but didn't leave.

Most people when they slept were relaxed, but Mister Cloud was tense, and Vivi didn't feel too good about leaving him alone.

The airship was big, and it was a little too quiet. Vivi climbed up into the top bunk. He missed his friends from his world, but it was nice meeting new people.

II.

The man known only by his title Warrior of Light stood on the deck of the airship, feeling a little lost. The women had decided to follow Cloud's example in getting some sleep. Mog has wandered off, either to sleep or checking on the rest of the airship. Hope and Sazh had been comparing what they remembered about their world. It left the Warrior feeling more lost and unsure, so he had quietly excused himself.

"That's a sad face. Gil for your thoughts?" Tifa came up, surprising him.

"I thought you had gone to bed?"

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd take a walk." Tifa looked up at him. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"... I don't remember anything about my world." He sighed. "I don't even know if I have comrades that were scattered like you and Cloud or Sazh and Hope."

"... Even if you don't, you're not alone right now." Tifa looked at the passing clouds. "It's a little scary, even for those of us who found our friends, because we can't be sure we haven't forgotten someone else. But we're here, and there are others like us, so all we have to do is stick together and we'll find the answers."

"..." the Warrior closed his eyes. "Thank you. That does give me some comfort."

"Anytime. That's what friends are for!" She smiled up at him, but he noticed she was starting to shiver.

He hadn't paid much attention to the temperature before, but his armor kept him much warmer than what she was wearing.

"If you're cold, we should go inside. It wouldn't do for you to fall ill." He chided, moving to block the worst of the wind chill while guiding her back inside. "You should have said something."

"It's fine, you needed to talk." Tifa let him herd her back into the airship.

The Warrior looked at her once the door to the open deck was closed. "Still, you could have asked, I would not have minded."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tifa promised. "Want to go to the kitchen? I think it's this way- Mog said it was fully stocked, and I could use something warm to drink."

"Lead the way." The Warrior bowed slightly, a half remembered habit that made Tifa flush slightly, before she led the way to the kitchen.

III.

Y'sholta woke to the sound of a muffled cough. Tifa wasn't in her bunk, which left Rem.

"Are you alright?" Y'sholta asked, sitting up and looking at the young woman.

"Oh, yes. Just need some water ..." Rem paused as she got out of bed. "Which door was it for the toilet?"

"I believe it was that one." Y'sholta gestured, before lying back down and listening to the sounds of Rem getting a glass of water.

"That's better, sorry to have woken you." Rem returned, getting back into bed.

"Seems Tifa was unable to sleep." Y'sholta noted, waving off the apology. "Mind telling me more about your world?"

"Not much to add, I'm afraid."

"You were saying that the crystal erases the memory of those who've passed?" Y'sholta prompted.

"Yes, but I don't know why you're interested."

"Ah ... an incident in my world, Warriors of light battled for our world, and when the dust settled, no one could remember their names or faces." Y'sholta sighed. "I wonder if there's a connection..."

"But you remember the dead, right?"

"Yes, I don't know why they were the exception." Y'sholta rested her head on her hand.

"... in my world, the only ones that remember the dead are called I'cie ... but I don't know how that translates into your world." Rem watched as Y'sholta thought it over. "Those that pass, we still have records of them."

"Something to look into when I return." Y'sholta smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
